Talk:Yu-Gi-Oh! Legends Unite/@comment-184.89.130.172-20191101160001
I know Sailor Mini Moon and Sailor Saturn are best friends, they had a dark path. I already have my list of Pokémon and Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters I’m using. All Pokémon every trainer has in the Anime, Manga, and Games are all fully evolved, same with every Pokémon that was seen in the Anime, Manga, and Games. I plan on having every trainer have their Pokémon Mega Evolve, and every trainer will use every Z-Move, sure they’ll have every Pokémon, but they won’t use every Pokémon. That’s the same for every Duelist using every Duel Monster Card. I’ll have Trip battle Shamus, and Paul battle Damian. Misty and Lana will battle at sea, while Iris and Mallow battle in the jungle. Tierno, Trevor, and Shauna will battle the 3 Invincible Pokémon Brothers, Lillie, Lana, and Mallow will battle the Flower Garden Troupe. I could have Lara Laramine deal with Dario, at least Rudy the Trovatia Gym Leader has a wife, seen in the Electric Tale of Pikachu. All Pokémon seen in the wild, in Anime, Manga, and Games were caught by all trainers. All Pokémon that were abandoned by their original trainers, all got new trainers. I do plan for Kiawe to battle Viren, I see Mr. Electric and Mad Magmar still work for Viren. I can’t have that Stoutland that Ash’s Incineroar looked after when it was a Litten be caught by anyone, because that Stoutland is a ghost now. Lana will have the Mantine her Eevee played with, she’ll even have the Kyogre she saved from that hunter and his henchmen. Iris will have the Hydreigon her Dragonite battled, and so much more. I have to put O in the story to make use of Ambipom, same with Suzy to make use of Vulpix (which I’m sure it’s a Ninetales now), esp that Gentleman to make use of Raticate. All Pokémon that Ash and friends released, have returned. Since we’re making the story Rated M for Nudity, Sex, and Lemons, I plan to keep it that way. I follow every event of Pokémon, Yu-Gi-Oh! and Sailor Moon, I know which bad guys have reformed, and I know which bad guys haven’t reformed. I got every settled, esp disambiguation. Disambiguations are different versions of the same character. I wouldn’t compare it to Counterparts, that’s a little different than counterparts. Since I have every world in All Dimensions Wiki, and it’s Partner Wiki a 100% Utopia/Paradise, at least I have the story take place in the Shadow Realm. Number of Members in the Pokémon Duel Monsters Resistance: Infinite Number of Members in the Royal Guards: Infinite Number of Members in the Zenovian Militia: Infinite Number of Members in the Brigade Droids: Infinite Number of Members in the Haruno Clan: Infinite There’s an infinite number of members in each and every rank as well, I keep the number the same, esp by Gender, also by Kid, Teen, Adult, Middle Aged, and Elderly. It’s for every group, team, organization, and every word for them. It’s also the same for every Army, Legion, and every word for them. It’s also the same for every location as well. I don’t need every character from Pokémon, Yu-Gi-Oh! and Sailor Moon to be called General, this isn’t Star Wars the Clone Wars, I already have OC Zack Kendo as a real General. I got lots of great ideas from lots of people from Fanfiction, DeviantArt, and YouTube, plus I get my ideas from Cartoons, Anime, and Movies. Spacetime Brigade is owned by Team Justice International. Both organizations have an infinite number of members each, also it has everything I listed above, and so much more, they also have everything literally. There’s nothing and no one they don’t have. The 5 groups are the sub groups.